When receiving a mobile or other consumer device, such as a credit card, debit card, mobile phone, computer, etc., a user of the consumer device is typically required to call the service provider (e.g., issuer of the device), confirm receipt of the device and, subsequently, activate the consumer device for use. The user is usually given options for activating the consumer device, such as calling the issuer or registering the consumer device online. This activation requires a significant amount of user interaction with the issuer of the consumer device. The user is usually required to wait to speak to a live representative, navigate a voice-automated menu or create an online account.
For example, a user may be required to call a specific telephone number (e.g. an “800” number) to activate or register the consumer device. In the case of a mobile telephone, the user may send a text or SMS message to a specified number to register or activate the device. In another example, the user may be required to call the specific telephone number from the user's home phone number or a phone number associated with the new device of a user's account. Alternatively, the user may be required to log into a website to activate or register the device. In each exemplary situation, the user may also be asked personal information and/or information related to the consumer device, such as the card verification value (CVV) and card number on a credit card, or the serial number on a cellular telephone.
Though there are many methods that could be used by the user to provide information to the issuer of the consumer device for activation or registration of the consumer device, each of these methods provides an inconvenience to the customer, i.e., if the customer does not have a computer and/or Internet connection to register online, or an additional telephone line from which to call and activate a cellular telephone. Furthermore, the process of activation is time-consuming.
Embodiments disclosed herein address these and other problems, individually and collectively.